


Leave it to Loki to Misread a Situation

by DracoDeservesBetter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, No One Died in Infinity War, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Secret Identity, Stark Industries, The Avengers Are Good Bros, goes back to school after identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoDeservesBetter/pseuds/DracoDeservesBetter
Summary: Peter Parker is in his senior year of high school, when his class goes on a field trip to the Stark Tower. The thought of his classmates grilling him about his internship at Stark Industries is causing Peter a lot of stress, which leads him to rambling about how much he doesn't want to go on the field trip late at night in one of the labs in the tower. Just who was there to hear the news, and how many people did that person pass the information to? Flash is a jerk, Ned is a supportive friend, The Avengers are a goofy group, Loki is a qween, and yes Tony acts like a dad to Peter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fic I've ever posted, so I'm a little nervous. Personally I like to read long chapters that last 10-20 minutes so that's what my goal is for each chapter, but you never know. Tell me where the spelling mistakes and grammatical errors are and I'll do my best to fix them. Sorry about the no indents. I'm still getting used to posting here. Hope you enjoy!

It was about a month into Peter Parker’s senior year of high school when he got the news. 

“Alright, now. Somehow you bunch of rowdy kids have made it onto the Stark Industries radar, and now we’ve been invited a tour of the place. I have the permission slips, and I. Want. Them. By. Thursday. If you don’t get them in by Thursday. You’re not going… Any questions?” Mr. Harrington announced with a pained expression.

“Will Tony Stark be leading the tour?” Asked a classmate.

“I don’t know, but my guess is probably not.” 

This response made a few people sigh, and a few give out a, “SHUCKS,” but only one person muttered a, “Thank Thor!” This person was Peter Parker, and yes, he received a few confused and dirty looks.

 

\-------------------------------------

Once Friday rolled around, Peter had become more and more stressed at the thought of his classmates grilling him about his internship. Flash, who obviously gained too much joy from taunting Peter, had made it his personal mission to get the truth out about the internship. Flash had managed to catch up to Peter before they all loaded onto the bus and decided this was the perfect time to bring it up.

“Wow Peter, I can’t wait to hear from Stark himself all about the great things you contribute to the company!”

“He’s probably not gonna be there Flash. Mr. Harrington already went over that,” Peter grumbled.  
This obviously annoyed Flash, Peter could tell it made him anxious due to the fact that he heard his heart rate increase. 

“Whatever Penis. I know you’re just scared of getting exposed. But soon enough, all will be revealed,” Flash said in a sharp tone, before pushing ahead of Peter to go sit next to his friends. 

“Don’t worry Peter, the only one who will be exposed today is flash, when F.R.I.D.A.Y. recognizes you and announces you as an intern. Then everyone will finally find out the liar he is,” Said Ned, his best friend, in a comforting voice. “Come on, let’s try and get a seat together.”

\-------------------------------------

The bus ride was shorted than Peter anticipated. He expected that they would have to drive slower, or go a different route then what Happy uses, but in the end it was almost the same. Mr. Harrington stood up and ushered everyone off the bus and into the the lobby of Stark Tower. Peter had been here many times before, but he guessed that because it was always a rush to swing into the building, he never got to really look around.

“Hello Midtown School of Science and Technology, I’m Kate, your tour guide today. I have badges for you all for safety and security reasons. So if everyone could find their badge that would be great.”

Peter wasn’t sure if he even had a badge before today, but once he, along with everyone else swiped his badge he heard the distinct voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y. 

“Welcome back Peter. Boss wanted to go over the project you were working on yesterday. He will be available after school today.”

Everyone including Kate the tour guide looked shocked, and all turned to look at Peter. He didn’t want anymore attention, so he tried to defuse the overwhelming curiosity by shrugging his shoulders.

“Okay, thanks,” was all Peter could get out before having to turn away from embarrassment. 

“Alright, now that everyone has their passes, we should get moving. Maybe if we’re lucky, we might get to see what Tony is working on with a team of the best scientists in the world. But, the only way we will be able to see it, is if we all move through the other parts of the tour with no horsing around. Understood?” Kate said loud and clear, and nodded after she heard a few, “Yes’.”

\--------------------------------

The elevator gave a loud, “Ding!” and opened to a large enough space to fit the whole group of 17 students, Mr. Harrington, and the tour guide Kate. After Kate punched in a few numbers on a screen, swiped her pass, and pressed the floor button, they were off in the speedy elevator. They all filed out at floor 28, and patiently waited for Kate to explain what was on this floor. 

“This is the floor of all the older models of suits Tony Stark, or others have designed or made. As you can see there to the right, there is a recreation of the original Iron Man suit, and one of my personal favorites, is in the right back corner of the room. The original Spider-Man man suit designed and stitched by Spider-Man himself,” explained Kate.

This news made a few people have little oooh and ahhh moments and were excited when Kate said they had 30 minutes to look around, until they had to move on. Peter could not help but smile once he saw that almost the entire group had immediately flocked over to the Spider-Man exhibit. He decided he might as well see what Tony had written on the display, so he joined the group. 

Spider-Man’s Original Suit  
Made by Spider-Man

This suit was worn by Spider-Man before Tony Stark designed and created the one he wears today.

This suit was worn in the fight against Vulture, when he rescued a Stark Industries plane that held some of the most valuable and important artifacts,  
and other things not from this Earth.  
The burns and rips on the suit are a result of the fight.

 

Peter smiled and chuckled a little at the interested expressions his classmates wore. He didn’t even know this exhibit existed, but he didn’t mind. He always did wonder where his suit went after Tony asked if he could have it to examine how he made it.

“Mrs. Kate?” Asked a girl named Brie.

“Yes?” Kate responded once she found the source of the voice.

“Why did Spider-Man have to use this suit if it was after he had already received the newer one?” The class suddenly became very quiet in anticipation of the answer to Bree’s question.

“Well, I don’t know the full story, but I do know a little bit. Spider-Man had been investigating Vulture and had discovered what he was doing, and wanted to stop him. I assume most of you know about the Ferry incident, and how Spider-Man was the first to arrive to the scene, but Iron Man was the one to patch the Ferry back together?” The group nodded. “Well, I believe that after they were able to get everyone back to safety, Mr. Stark had Spider-Man turn in his suit because of going against his orders to not get involved.”

“Wow that was almost exactly what happened,” thought Peter.

“Wait?! Tony Stark took his suit away?!” Mike a boy Peter barely knew, asked.

“Yes, I know it may sound like a crazy idea, but in retrospect, it proved that Spider-Man is still Spider-Man with or without the suit,” explained Kate.

That made Peter have a small smile, and made Ned nudge Peter in the arm with an approving smile on his face.

“I’m going to have to inform Tony of this employee and tell him to give her a raise,” whispered a familiar voice. Peter whipped his head around to see one of his closest friends on the team, Scarlet Witch, but to Peter it was Wanda.

“What are you doing here?” Peter questioned in a quiet voice.

“I heard you stress rambling yesterday about some field trip to here, and I thought hey why not go sneak up on him,” Wanda stated with a smile.

“Well, someone is going to see you!” Peter said starting to panic.

“That was the point Hon-Bon,” Wanda said with a evil smile before beginning to use her powers to lift the old Spider-Man suit out of the glass case. This of course caused some panic and shrieks, but that soon turned into amazement once they realized who was doing it all.

“Holy Shrek! It’s Scarlet Witch!” Yelled Mike.

Before Wanda disappeared into the crowd of teenagers with their Snapchats at the ready, she turned and gave Peter a wink with a smug look. He didn’t mind that she was having fun, but all Peter could think of was who else had heard his rambling last night, or if she told anyone else.

\--------------------------------------------

After many camera clicks and asking her if she could make any Vine references, Wanda had to go and so did the group. The next stop on their tour was the 58th floor. This was a lab floor, but what was special about this lab, was that it had a testing room. 

“Many of the Avengers weapons that are built into the suits, are first manufactured here, and then tested in the room just down the hall. There is some testing going on right now,” Kate said and then pointed to a red light that was turned on with Testing labeled underneath it. “I’ll give whomever is in there a call.”  
Kate hit a small button labeled Call and waited for someone to pick up. About five seconds later, a deep voice picked up.

“Hello?” Asked the voice.

Peter could have sworn he recognized the voice.

“Hi, I’m Kate. I’m with a group of students from Midtown School of Science and Technology. Is it alright if we come see what you’re testing?” Kate asked trying not to sound worried that they might say no.

“Of course! Just give me a minute, there’s a bit of blood,” said the voice happily.

“Blood?!” Asked a classmate.

“I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about,” Kate said in a strained voice.

“Blood...hmm”, Peter though in confusion.

As the tour turned the corner, the first thing they noticed was the angry looking woman whose hair was soaked, with water dripping onto the floor. The women flicked her hair out of her face to reveal that she was in fact, Black Widow. 

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry Nat!” Said the voice they’d heard earlier.

A man with brown and grey hair rushed over to the Black Widow with a towel.

“It’s okay Bruce,” she said with a kind, forgiving smile.

At this point the entire group including Peter, couldn’t believe their luck. Three Avengers in one day?!

“Oh, hello,” Bruce said turning towards the group. His eyes lit up once he saw Peter, and couldn’t stop himself from saying, “Peter!”

“You know Peter?!” Flash burst out in shock.

“Yeah, I know Peter,” Bruce said with a small smile made eye contact with Peter.

“Still doesn’t prove anything. He’s still a lying piece of shipments,” Flash whispered to his friend.

“Right now Nat and I are working on this new shield tech. It’s not working as well as I’d hoped. Hence the blood…” Bruce trailed off at the end, and looked towards a pile of bloody towels. With his head still facing the direction of the towels, his eyes wandered over to Peter.

Peter could feel the hairs on the back of his head rise once he saw the blood. His heart was pounding so loud in his ears he was sure someone else could hear it. He noticed Bruce looking at him with a worried expression. Oh gosh it was happening, he was going into a state of hyper awareness. Every breath, every gulp, every whisper, Peter could hear loud and clear. Something was wrong. 

It seemed Bruce had picked up on Peters strange change in behavior, because he quickly invited the group into the testing room to ask questions to Black Widow, but right before he caught Peter, he sent her an apologetic look. 

“Mr. Banner I don’t want to be too obvious about why I work here,” Peter pleaded.

“Don’t worry about that right now, and Bruce is fine,” Bruce responded with an eye roll.

Peter was obviously uncomfortable, but tried his best to hide the way his head kept snapping to face different directions where he swore he heard a noise.

“What’s going on Peter?” He asked in a concerned voice.

“Nothing, just you’re talking really loud and someone might hear us,” Peter tried to argue.

“I’m whispering Peter,” Bruce said in a factual way.

“Loudly!” Peter yelled, before he felt his right leg get pulled out from under him. He managed to stay standing but acting as if what just happened was normal, was no longer an option. 

“Peter,” Bruce said with a chuckle, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah it’s just that the blood, and ugh now my leg just won’t,” Peter was cut off because now his left leg had joined the right one, which left Peter on the ground and then a quick pull from his ankles, he started sliding. His heart was pounding in his chest, because he knew for sure, something or someone was dragging him down the hallway.


	2. There's a Snake in My Footwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is just like any high school student, he can't help but reference a meme when it's the perfect opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any bad spelling or grammar mistakes. It's currently 11:27pm on December 31, 2018, and I really wanted to get this chapter out before the new year. Hope ya enjoy!

Whoever was dragging Peter down the hall didn’t make it far before a man in jeans and a tight, form fitting shirt picked him up by the scruff of the shirt. Peter opened his eyes and found a blond, buff, Steve Rogers looking down at him with soft eyes.

“Pete. What’s going on?” 

“Oh, uhh. I don’t know,” Peter didn’t know. All he knew, was that something or someone had grabbed hold of his ankles and started to drag him away from the group.

“Look Pete, I know you’ve probably heard this many times before and all,” Steve said still holding Peter a few inches off the ground in a tight grip, “But you need to be more careful. I know that security is tight at this place, but you never know if maybe someone you know or trust is in some kind of deal to destroy you or something. I just want you to be safe. I know Tony isn’t around all the time and sometimes there are bullies or… criminals… but either way, I’m always here for you!” Steve finished with a smile, and then realized that while he was having his nice “I’m here for you,” speach, the group had made its way back down the hall and found Captain America holding Peter like a mother cat holds her kittens (except he wasn’t holding Peter in the air with his mouth. That...that would be strange). 

“What did you do to get into this situation Peter? Did Captain America confront you about lying?” Flash said with confidence.

This just made Peter wonder, how did Flash just not understand that he worked for Tony???? Steve abruptly put Peter back onto his feel and turned towards the group.

“Hello,” he said in a calm voice, “Is there a problem?”

“No, don’t worry about it Steve,” Peter said in a small voice.

Steve couldn’t help but smile at his first name being used instead of Mr. Rogers, or Captain America. 

“Looks like Peter doesn’t want to get caught in his lie,” Flash whispered with a snicker.

“I’m sorry what was that?” Steve said as he stepped closer to Flash.

“I-I didn’t s-say anything,” Flash scrambled to get out.

Steve gave him a warning look, and turned back towards Peter and winked.

“It was nice running into you all, but I have to go,” Steve said before swiftly walking past the group and over to Natasha and Bruce.

“Whoahh, that was...Captain America!” Exclaimed Jane. The class broke out into excited murmurs.

“Dude, what was up with that?” Ned questioned.

“Ned, it's nothing to worry about. Steve just wanted to let me know that he’s there for me and yeah…” Peter said before realizing an old friend of his, Jackson, was watching and listening.

“Peter? Are you actually close with The Avenger?” Jackson spoke.

“I mean…..Yeah?...” Peter said, but then continued with, “But I’m just an intern, so we’re not really friends. I just help build little extra things for their suits, or weapon device thingys.”

“Wait, so you’re actually an intern?” Jackson whispered in surprise.

“Yeah, I thought you already knew?” Peter said trying to hide his annoyance.

“Well, I know you said you are, but I just assumed that with Flash always saying you’re lying that maybe it was true,” Jackson replied realizing how stupid the logic was.

“Ohh,” was all Peter could say to that. It was actually kind of embarrassing when he thought back on all the times Flash had made fun of him. People actually believed he was lying?! Dear Greek gods.

Jackson nodded, and turned in the direction of Kate’s voice.

“Alright everyone, why don’t we move on and go see where Tony keeps his strange, but interesting finished projects.”

They began to head down the hall and towards the elevator right when they heard a large, “Swwwwoooooshhhhhh,” and, “Clink.” 

“Where has he gone?” grumbled a distinct voice. “Ah, Peter?! Have you seen Loki?” Asked the one and only Thor.

“No, sorry,” Peter mumbled. “Gosh, could this field trip get anymore embarrassing?” he thought.

To break the awkward the elevator dinged just at the right time.

“Come on, we gotta get a move on if we want to see all the cool stuff,” Kate said with enthusiasm.

They all loaded into the elevator, and Kate did her badge swiping and button presses, and soon they were on their way to floor 61.

“This is the room where Tony Stark keeps most of his old projects that maybe didn’t have much of a use, or haven’t been picked up by someone. To the right, is his gadgets such as, watches, radios, small weapons, and objects that appear to be one thing, but are really something else. And to the left is where he keeps all of his robots. He has made many animal robots that are so realistic looking, that you almost can’t tell they’re fake. I can only give you 20 minutes this time, because we’ve gotten a little behind schedule. Enjoy, and I’m here if you have any questions,” Kate finished.

Peter immediately walked over to the snakes. “Snek!” was all Peter could think. “Snek, Snek, Sneeeeek!”

“K, is it just me or is that green snek looking at you really intensely?” Ned said with an uncomfortable expression.

Peter looked over at the green snake, and yes, indeed it was staring him.

“Weird,” the curly haired boy said before continuing with, “Looks like a nope rope to me.” 

Ned couldn’t help but laugh and punch Peter lightly in the arm. “Dude, you know what happens when you bring up stuff like that. It’s a slippery slope dude, a slippery slope.”

Peter and Ned continued to look at all the other cool things Tony had made, until he felt his phone buzz.

Michellekillyou: Hey, what’s happening on your tour? Our tour guide got an alert.

Peteyoutoit: We’re just looking at some cool sneks. Do you know what the alert was about?

Michellekillyou: Something about someone missing, and it being possibly dangerous.

Peteyoutoit: Oh, tea.

Michellekillyou: No, Peter. Don’t do this.

Peteyoutoit: Do what? :)

Michellekillyou: I can’t do this right now. Gtg tour dude is trying to get us to move on.

Peteyoutoit: Ciao!

Peter turned his phone off and looked right up as he saw a flash of green in the hallway. He started to walk toward it to investigate, but was interrupted by a different Flash.

“Peter, I don’t know how you managed to get all of the Avengers we’ve ran into to pretend they knew you , but somehow you did. I don’t like you Penis, I should be the one with an internship here. I know you’re lying about having it, but still. I should have it! I’m going to expose you, and then I will actually get one. I think you’re stupid for even thinking you could fool us. Don’t you worry Penis. I will get the truth out, even if I have to hurt you.” Flash said in his best intimidating voice.

Peter didn’t have the energy to fight back. He also didn’t see the point. So instead of telling Flash to go and try to fish in a different lake, cause this fish wasn’t taking the bait, he simply looked Flash in the eye, stared for a few seconds with a blank face, and then turned and walked away.

“One of these days I’ll get him back. Just today isn’t that day,” Peter thought, trying to reassure himself. Little did he know, someone else had different plans.

\----------------------------

“No, sorry Thor. I haven’t seen him. Have you tried asking F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” An employee of Stark Industries suggested.

“Yes, the ceiling said he was nowhere to be found. I believe that maybe the reason he cannot be detected is because he is in the shape of something or someone else. 

“Mm,” the employee responded before excusing herself so she could get back to work.

\----------------------------

Soon all of their time was up, and they headed over to Kate and Mr. Harrington for a head count.

“1, 2, 3, 4... 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10...11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, and…...Why is there only 17?!” Mr. Harrington questioned. “Who’s not here? Peter, Ned, Jackson, Brie…” he continued to mumble the names of his students to himself, and stopped to stare out into space once he realized who was missing. “Flash…”

A few students thought out loud about how maybe he had gone to the bathroom or just wandered too far and didn’t hear Mr. Harrington call them to group up again. Peter felt his spider senses flare up when he thought he heard someone whisper, “He he.”

“Oh dear God of Mischief, please tell me you didn’t,” Peter pleaded in his mind.  
what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness! Originally, I wanted to have really long chapters, but I don't know if I have the time to get them out every Sunday. So, the chapters will probably be 1000-2000 words long (5-10 minute reads) so, yeah sorry about that. Also, I hope I explained what's going on. I'm trying to keep some mystery, but I don't know if it's just confusing now.


	3. Loki You Sly Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash is missing! Dun, dun, duuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn! Whatever will they do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahahahha guess who has homework that's worth a lot, but decided to write another chapter. :))))))
> 
> Also just wanted to let y'all know that I'm not trying to make Loki sound like a villain, cause he's not! He's just a protective bub who doesn't understand certain things humans do. Please don't hate me.
> 
> (Sorry about the typos. :/ I tried)

Kate leaned away from the group to speak into a walkie talkie like device. 

“Requesting lock down. Student missing. I repeat, student missing,” Kate spoke in a stern voice.

Suddenly, the room changed into an eerie blue tinted from the alarm lights, and the words “Building under lockdown. Lock doors, and stay silent. Search for Eugene Thompson underway,” appeared on all screens in the room. Kate motioned for everyone to go stand in the far left corner of the room and then turned to Peter.

“Go,” she simply said.

“What do you mean? I thought they said we have to stay put,” Peter said trying to sound convincing, but before he could make his argument stronger, a man with colorful tinted sunglasses waltzed into the room.

“Hey Pete. I need you for a minute,” Tony said loud enough for the whole class to hear.

Peter didn’t fight him, because he knew, in the end Tony would win, and he would end up having to go anyway. Peter turned around to shrug at Ned, and motioned that he would text him updates.

\------------------------------

As soon as Tony had pulled Peter out of the view of him classmates, he threw him his suit. 

“Suit up kid,” he said before leaving to do the same, but quickly shouted, “Meet me by the elevators.”

\-----------------------------

Once Peter had wrestled his suit on, he walked over to the elevators and waited for Tony. He didn’t have to wait long, because seconds after he arrived, Tony appeared. They got into the elevator and went up to the top floor.

“Alright everyone,” Tony said as he motioned to the big group of superheros that had gathered, “So apparently some kid that was in the same tour as Peter has gone missing. Not to start pointing fingers or anything, but Loki has also disappeared. The building has been put on lockdown so he can’t take the boy too far. We need to start looking now, and we need to find him fast. I don’t want another lawsuit regarding a Loki mishap.”

The team quickly headed towards the elevators, stairs, and in Peter and Clint’s case, the vents. Peter lowered himself out once he reached the cafeteria. The smell of mac and cheese was tempting him, and making his stomach growl loud enough to draw attention to himself, but he had to continue with the mission. He knew that Loki often got a bowl of chicken noodle soup, and went to a small room in the way back of the cafeteria. Loki did this especially when something was on his mind, or when he was scheming.

Peter pushed the heavy door open, and was both shocked and pleased when he saw that his speculations were correct. 

“Loki,” Peter said sounding annoyed, “Why?”

“I heard the things he was saying to you! I had to take care of it.” Loki explained.

“Loki, you need to let him go,” Peter begged. 

Loki looked at Peter with uncertainty. “Surely he didn’t want this bully to continue to bully him and more people?” Loki thought.

Peter folded his arms and started to tap his foot. Loki stepped in front of the boy he had taken hostage, and hardened his expression. 

“Peter, just let me handle this,” Loki smugly replied.

Peter’s strong “I can take you down,” pose dropped as soon as Loki said his name, and he stood in disbelief. He quickly tried to play it off as if Loki had confused him for someone else. 

“Not sure why you called me Peter, but it still doesn’t change the fact that you need to give me the boy, so he can get back to the tour,” Peter said matter-of-factly.

“W-wait Peter? Oh my god! No. No!” Flash rushed out before being silenced by Loki.

“Hush human! I’m trying to help you Peter! I tried to pull you away from him, but Steve had to go and ruin it! Just let me do it! I’m so bored!” Replied the trickster.

Peter didn’t know what to do. He knew that he needed to get Flash out of here before Loki made the secret identity situation something that Peter couldn’t recover from, and he also needed to get him out before Loki did something that could really affect the boy. He was about to convince Loki to give up, but then his phone buzzed.

Neddytofightback: Dude, did I just see Black Widow?!

Peteyoutoit: Probably? I’ll text you later, I got a situation.

Neddytofightback: K, good luck with whatever it is you’re doing.

Peter turned off his phone and looked back up to discover that Loki had escaped with Flash.

“Seriously?!” Peter thought and then angrily pulled the door to the cafeteria back open. A few people turned to look at him with alarmed expressions, but then continued to eat once they reminded themselves of where they worked.

“Karen, call Mr. Stark.”

“Okay Peter, calling Mr.Stark,” Karen responded.

“Hey kid, whats up? Did you find him?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, well kind of. I had him for a minute, but then I turned away for one second and he was gone,” Peter said sounding embarrassed. 

“Well, at least we know he has the kid, and hasn’t left the building,” Tony said reassuringly.

After they hung up Peter shot his web up to the ceiling, and climbed into the vents, and went to go join Tony. 

\-------------------------

Peter dropped down and realized Tony was in the same room as his class. Tony noticed his presence and walked over to him.

“You know the guy who’s missing?” Tony asked.

“Uh yeah,” Peter mumbled out.

“Wait, was he the one who’s always making fun of you?” Tony asked suddenly turning into the dad he was.

“I mean sometimes, but it’s really not that bad,” Peter said trying to calm down Tony.

“I don’t know kid, we’re going to have to talk about this later tonight,” Tony said before walking over to Kate.

Peter made his way over to Tony and Kate. He could feel his class watching him, so he gave a little nod in their direction. This action made one of his classmates let out a little squeal, and he couldn’t help but chuckle, which lead to more squeals and giggles.

“Umm, I know we’re on lock down and you’re working right now but...CAN I TAKE A PICTURE?!” Asked Brie.

“Uhh, sure,” Peter said while scratching the back of his head.

This lead to a picture taking frenzy, and a few classmates to fall victim to his adorable charm.

“Kid, Cap found him,” Tony informed Peter. 

A few people murmured, “Kid?” surprised to hear more personal information about someone who keeps his identity such a secret.

\--------------------

The elevator doors opened to a scene Peter never thought he would see. Captain America was leaning over a very annoyed looking Loki while trying to look intimidating. Black Widow was trying to get Flash out of whatever thing he was tied up with, and Bruce was trying to get a sample of it cause, “I just can’t help myself,” he tried to explain. And of course, the group of scientists and interns were watching in shock.

Peter walked over to Black Widow and Bruce hoping he could be of some assistance, and Tony walked over to Loki with a stern expression.

“Do you actually know Peter Parker?” Flash asked, knowing it was not the time to ask.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that,” Peter confirmed leaving Flash speechless.

“Tony did you not hear the things the boy said to Peter! You should be thanking me for capturing him!” Loki exclaimed.

“Loki just stop. I get that you were trying to help, but I’m sure Peter can handle it.” Peter mumbled.

“I can’t hear you with that mask on!” Loki said, and pulled it off of his head.

Peter slapped his hands over his face and instinctively hid his face in Tony’s chest. He didn’t know why that was what his mind screamed at him to do, but it did, so he went with it.

“Loki give that back right now,” Tony said while glancing around at all the scientists and interns who couldn’t help but want to catch a glimpse as who was behind the Spider-Man mask.

“Oh what’s the big deal? It’s just a mask,” Loki retorted.

“Yeah, a mask Spider-Man uses to keep his identity a secret, because that’s what he wants,” Tony said, enunciating to make sure he was understood. 

“Fine,” Loki said, and handed the mask back.

Peter scrambled to put it back on, and then turned around to give Loki a piece of his mind. He was about to start talking, but then he felt the mask crumble off his face. This made Peter scream, because it reminded him of what it was like to become dust. But of course, it was just another one of Loki’s cruel jokes.

“Peter?!” Flash yelled.

“Loki! There you are! I have been looking for you everywhere,” Thor said in delight as he stepped out of the elevator. “Oh Peter, you might want to put your mask on.”

I’m just trying to get this boy to apologize to peter for being such a mean person,” Loki said bring the attention as to why they were all here in the first place.

“I’m sorry ok! I’ll be nice from now on!” Flash screamed.

“Loki let him go. There are many other ways to punish a bully,” Tony explained, “I’ll call the school, and make sure they make a suitable punishment.”

Loki eventually let Tony take Flash back to his class, and Peter changed back into his clothes and joined them.

“Please don’t tell anyone,” Peter said while they walked back.

Flash stayed silent.

“Please…” Peter whispered as Ned pulled him away so he could fill him in.

Kate brought them all back to the lobby, and informed them that they could keep their badges, but they wouldn’t work after today. They all said goodbye and loaded onto the bus.

\-------------------

The ride back to school felt like it was never going to end. Every time he replayed what happened in his head, he felt sick.

“What if he tells someone?” Peter wondered at the thought, but tried to focus on not throwing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story does not end here. I guess if all you were looking for was a SI field trip fan fic, then now's your stop. I'm going to continue the story though. It will go more in the direction of identity reveal stuff, so yeah. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I have a terrible posting schedule. I had finals. Now they're over. I'll try to post more often. :) :/ 
> 
> Also sorrrryyy about all the spelling and grammar mistakes! Usually my friend reads through it and fixes stuff, but I just wanted to get his chapter out. Sorry it's so short. Like wow! It's. So. Short. I'm. So. Sorry. i'm probably gonna post chapter 5 in a few hours.

It was the first day back to school after the field trip. People were still excited about seeing the Avengers, getting to tour the place, and people could not stop talking about how maybe Peter knew the Avengers. Flash, on the other hand, had been unusually quiet. He barely even used his voice all day. Peter didn’t want to push it, and have him tell everyone. So, now there was this unspoken truce between the two boys. This terrified Peter. This confused Flash.

“I mean Peter, he didn’t believe you about the internship, and there was so much evidence! So, maybe he will think this is just another joke?” Ned tried to reassure his friend.

Peter only hummed in response. He knew that Flash knew the truth. Now he just had to make sure he didn’t tell anyone.

\-----------------------

It seemed trying to keep Flash quiet might be harder than expected. Many news outlets had been reporting on Spider-Man, and Flash had sent a rumor around school that he was going to talk to them because he knew something. 

“That’s it! I’m calling Mr. Stark. I’m officially done with being Spider-man,” Peter said exasperated.

“Dude. No” his best friend said in a dead tone.

The fear of the situation was eating Peter up. He had to do something. So he made a plan.

\------------------------

Flash had been called to the principal's office during third period with no explanation. When he walked through the doors, he notices that the same woman who gave his class the tour at the tower was sitting in the chair.

“Hello Eugene,” she said with a smile.

“Please, sit down,” the principal motioned to a sad looking chair.

“Is there something wrong?” Flash asked in small voice.

“No, the opposite actually,” the principal said smugly.

“Eugene, Stark Industries is offering you an internship.”

The words seemed to make the world go still.

“So, what do you say?” Kate looked at him.

“Yes, sure. T-thank you,” he mumbled.

\--------------------

Peter heard the rumors fly around the school the next day. 

Flash got an internship  
He couldn’t help but smile. His plan was in motion. “Thank you Mr. Stark,” Peter thought to himself.

\--------------------

About a week later Peter saw a shiny black car arrive in front of the school. He knew it wasn’t for him, because Tony had texted him that morning letting him know the showy car was for flash. 

“Later morons!” Flash yelled as he swung his bag over his shoulder as he left the room.

Oh god this is going to be a thing, Peter thought.

Boy was he right.

\-------------------

“So basically you’ll be mostly on floors 33-45, along with the other interns. Mr. Smith, will be assigning projects this friday, so you have a few days to learn the space and the people,” Jacob, a friendly man informed Flash.

“Okay cool,” Flash responded.

The elevator doors opened at floor 33 and revealed a group of twelve or so interns. They all turned and looked at the obviously way too young to be here boy.

“Everyone this is Eugene. Eugene this is everyone,” Jacob said trying to fill the silence.

Flash did a little small wave. This didn’t seem like the right time to correct him, and ask them all to call him Flash.

“I’m Sarah,” a one of the interns said extending her hand out.

Everyone else decided to also introduce themselves, and then offered him a tour. He gladly accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry about not posting even though I said I would do it every Sunday. He he. Also just want to take a minute to acknowledge that I somehow got a essay that was graded a 1/100 to a 90/100 in one night! That's what happens then you ask for help from a friend, and stay up really late.


	5. Here We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash works at SI now, he hints some stuff, and says some stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! But I doubt anyone actually noticed. I don't know. Enjoy. :)

Flash had been adjusting to the work environment well, and had made a few friends. 

Peter had been given access to the cameras and was watching what was going on every once in a while. Seeing Flash make friends, and act like he has never done anything wrong, annoyed the heck out of Peter.

Natasha had been watching both boys for a while now. She watched as Flash made stupid jokes, and watched as Peter got more and more frustrated, but when Flash made a joke about knowing who Spider-Man was everyone’s head snapped up. 

“Dude, you really shouldn’t make jokes like that here,” Adam, his recent friend explained, “Even if you don’t know him, Mr. Stark is like super protective and secretive about anything Spider-Man related. So I would watch out if I were you.”

“Smart one he is,” commented Clint, not taking his eyes off the monitor.

“Yeah, also happy to see that some of the interns have caught on to Tony acting like a dad to Spider-Man,” Natasha said with a smirk.

“Can you all please shut up! I’m trying to listen to make sure he doesn’t say anything he’ll regret later,” Tony said.

“Oh okay…” Flash said quietly to Adam. 

Flash mumbled something no one could understand, but his facial expression told them that they needed to watch out.

\---------------------------

It was about a week later once Flash was called into questioning. The Avengers had gathered enough information and reasons to bring him in. They knew that Flash thought he was invincible, and could do anything he wanted because of his family's money. Boy was he wrong.

“Eugene Thompson. Also known as Flash,” Tony read out. “Word is you know Spider-Man’s secret identity.”

“Uhh,” Flash said, looking anywhere but the man's eyes.

“You know all about F.R.I.D.A.Y. right? Yeah of course you do. So, why on earth did you think it was a good idea to go bragging to the other employees about how you, ‘know,’ who Spider-Man is?” Tony said.

“Uhh,” Flash mumbled before he was cutoff.

“Listen I have work to do and whatever it is that I’m supposed to do, so let me make this clear. If you make one more comment about knowing Spider-Man's identity, I will personally see to it to mess up your future. Understand?” Tony stated.

“Yes, sir,” Flash scrambled out.

Flash was then escorted back to the lab he had been working in, and got back to work.

\----------------------------

It was Wednesday when the news broke out.

Flash knew who Spider-Man is underneath the mask.

Peter felt like he was going to die.

Oh no.

Of course Flash wanted to seem higher up than everyone, so he just taunted everyone with his knowledge and never told them who Spider-Man is.

Tony and the rest of the Avengers felt that the message was made clear to Flash, so they didn’t have to worry much about the situation.

But Flash being Flash, the situation was definitely something to worry about.

“Yeah, it’s true. I know who he is,” Flash bragged to his friends.

“Well are you gonna tell us?” his friend asked urgently.

“Hey Flash can you come here?” Peter asked, trying to stop whatever was about to go down.

“Not now, Penis,” Flash responded with a smirk. “So anyway,” he continued, “You’ll find out who Spider-Man really is soon.”

“I thought you liked Spider-Man or something. Why does it sound like you don’t like him?” asked Cindy.

Flash let out a laugh. “You’ll see soon enough.”

\---------------------

It was lunch time. A lot of the school’s population sat in various areas in or around the school, but the cafeteria was still busy and crowded. So, Flash decided this was the best place to do it. He walked into the cafeteria, climbed up onto one of the tables, and said, “I just wanted to say something about our, ‘Amazing,’ Spider-Man. He’s not who you think he is, and you all should stop worshiping him ‘cause he’s actually just a loser.”

With that announcement many people spoke up in protest.

“It doesn’t matter whose beneath the mask. He still does a lot of good,” some guy responded.

“Yeah, whatever. You think that now, but it’s Penis. He’s the one you think is so cool,” Flash said smugly.

The room was silent.

Peter wasn’t in the room.

He and Ned had gone to the library to eat lunch.

Peter didn’t know that most of the school knew.

Flash climbed off the table and walked out with his friends. The day was only half way done. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahahahahahaha sorry, but what I said my posting schedule is, is false. I'm a mess. Also wow, that's a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. hehe sorry.


	6. Peter Peter Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irondad and spideyson? I think yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bromeos I am sorry. Oof, I'm back now though.

Peter had Gov in 3rd period. Lunch had just ended, and mostly everyone was shuffling to their next class. He didn’t have Flash in that class. 

“Thank goodness for that,” Peter thought.

Throughout the whole period he kept catching people staring at him. It was weird. He didn’t worry too much though. Afterall, the only reason he could think of as to why they were staring wasn’t possible, cause Tony made sure to keep Flash quiet. So then why were they staring? 

Peter continued to go to school for the next week. Still receiving questioning glaces throughout the days, he just brushed it off as him over analyzing everything. 

After a short weekend filled with Peter and Tony building strange robots, and Peter, MJ, and Ned all doing really random stuff, school returned. 

People were still unsure if Peter was actually Spider-Man, and whenever someone would approach Flash to ask if the rumors were true, he always told them, “Yes,” and to tell others. No one ever thought to ask Peter if the rumors were true. That is until Jackson, who was also a senior, had had enough of this weird rumor gossip bs, so he walked straight up to Peter and asked.

“Peter, is it true? I’m not trying to sound like I don’t believe it could be true, but I don’t know...You’re Peter Parker. You failed P.E. freshman year. So I guess I’m having a tough time connecting the dots.”

Peter didn’t know what Jack was asking him so he said the first thing that came to mind, “Dude. What?”

“Spider-Man... Ya know,” Jackson fumbled with his jacket.

“Wha–why would I be Spider-Man?” Peter stammered.

“Flash told like everyone last week in the cafeteria, and is still spreading the rumor.”

“Ohh...” Peter whispered, “oh no…”

Before Jackson could ask Peter anything else, Peter turned around and walked out the door.

––––––––––––––

“Penis! Hey, can we talk for a minute?” Flash called to Peter.

“Not now Flash, I think you’ve said enough,” Peter quipped.

“Come on man. I really need to talk to you.”

Peter hesitated. He really should just head over to Tony’s now to let him know about the recent issue. But something about the way Flash was asking him made him feel intrigued. 

“Make it quick, I have to go talk to Tony.”

Flash motioned for Peter to follow him. They walked down an empty hallway, and stopped near the stairs.

“Peter…” Flash trailed off, moving closer to him. “I’ve always really liked Spider-Man, and when I found out you’re Spider-Man...I started noticing little things about you that I hadn’t before.”

“Flash–” Peter started, but Flash cut him off.

“Shh, Peter. Listen,” Flash moved closer to Peter, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m trying to tell you,” he learned towards Peter, “that...I like you.”

Peter stood shocked. He didn’t know how to react.

“Flash, um... thanks. But, uh. I don’t think of you that way, and it wouldn’t be fair to lead you on in anyway. Sorry…”

Flash’s hand still rested on Peter’s shoulder unmoving. The distance between the two boys was small, and Peter didn’t know if he should be the one to move, or if Flash should be the one to move his hand.

“Flash?” Peter asked again.

In a quick moment, Flash’s expression went from flirty to angry.

“Yeah, whatever Peter. Wasn’t that interested anyway,” Flash said dismissively, and walked away, shoving Peter out of his way.

Peter didn’t dwell on the conversation, and quickly made his way to the tower. He was a little worried that Tony might be mad or annoyed that he had in some ways let Flash expose him. If only he had been there when he told the school, he could have defended himself. But now Peter was faced with two options. Option one, was to say Flash was lying, and that he was definitely not Spider-man. Option two, was to confirm the rumors, and live his life known as Peter Parker and Spider-Man.

As Peter walked into the tower, his anxiety levels rose when he saw Tony Stark standing in the lobby.

“Peter, there you are,” Tony said.

“Hey Mr. Stark. What’s up?”

“Pete, I heard the news, and I just want to say I’m so sorry this has happened.”

“What news specifically?” Peter asked.

“Flash broke his promise to not talk about it. He didn’t sign his name at the bottom of some contract saying he wouldn’t talk about it, but he made a verbal agreement that F.R.I.D.A.Y. has on record. And kid, trust me, I have good lawyers. We can work with this. But, now there is the question on what you want to do about this publicly. Do you want to fess up? Or keep going with the secret identity?”

Peter thought for a moment, then said, “I guess I don’t have much of a choice anymore do I?”

“You always have a choice Peter.”

“I–I don’t know what to do.”

“I can’t make the decision for you Pete, but I will say that after I told everyone I was Iron Man, it felt like a weight was lifted off my chest. I know it’s scary with the whole possibly putting your family and friends in danger, but I’m Tony-Freaking-Stark. I can help protect them. The world finding out who you are isn’t the worst thing in the world. Don’t get me wrong, there’s a lot about it that’s not so great. But there’s also a lot of good.”

Tony Stark is literally my dad, Peter thought. He was 18, a senior in high school, and would be going to MIT next year. So if anything now was the best time to do it. By the time college started, people would have cooled down a bit about it. So yeah, Peter had come to a conclusion.

“Yeah–yeah okay Mr. Stark. Let’s do this. Let’s tell them.”

“Okay Peter. Don’t worry, it’ll be okay,” Tony reassured.

–––––––––––––––

“I am Spider-Man.”

The room roared at the announcement. Cameras clicking fast with flashing lights. Peter felt an odd feeling of satisfaction and pride when Tony smiled at him from the back of the room.

“Nice job Pete. I like what you did there,” Tony said once he walked off stage.

“I finally got to be like you.”

“But better,” Tony said with a small smile.

“Thank you,” Peter said disbelievingly.

“Come on, let’s get some burgers. I’m hungry,” Tony said, trying to change the conversation.

“Yes, please burgers!”

“Let’s go kiddo.”

––––––––––––––––

It had been three weeks since Peter had officially announced that he was indeed Spider-Man. When he first went back to school, the attention he received was overwhelming. But after about a week, everyone had gotten their picture with him, and had gotten their “I had a conversation with Spider-Man” bragging rights. So now Peter’s life had pretty much gone back to normal. 

Flash had had a stern talking to by Tony and his lawyers, but in the end, he only had to do 6 months worth of community service, even though Tony had argued for a years worth. At school though, Flash had been surprisingly chill about Peter being Spider-Man. Peter guessed that it was because he had had more time to process the news, and probably also felt a little good about himself for knowing before everyone else did. Peter did wonder how he was doing after he rejected him. He hoped he wasn’t hurt or embarrassed. He’s seen and heard how much Spider-man meant to Flash, so he hoped he didn’t just crush him. Peter hoped he would find someone who liked him back. Flash might’ve been a dick to Peter, but he was sure that deep down, Flash is just a little softy that likes cuddling. 

Tony Stark had become even more of a dad to Peter, and they both knew it. It felt like the world was clicking and shifting into place all around him. He really did feel much lighter after he told the world his secret. He felt free again. He felt happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter literally took me months to write and it's not even that long. I was just really struggling with how to end it, because since the beginning I knew where I wanted the story to go and what not, but FOR SOME REASON I didn't make my timeline very specific. Sooooooo I had to spend sometime thinking about the characters and how I wanted this fic to end.
> 
> Thank you to all of you for reading this Peter Parker fic! It's been a fun story to write!!!!! I will write more fics in the future, just right now I need to study for finals and it's a little stressy. But ahhh thank youuuuuuuuu. Sorry I know at times my grammar was really bad, and so was my spelling and word choice. But I tried. and here we are.
> 
> Peace ooooouuuuuut

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what's wrong!!!!!!!!  
> Also, I don't really know what my posting schedule is yet. I'm on my final days of winter break, but I plan to post another chapter within the next few days. I'm guessing most chapters will come out on Sundays cause that's one of my only free days. :)


End file.
